


Wand Codes

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not sure why he's getting so much attention, so Draco decides to give him some friendly pointers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wand Codes

Harry checked the mirror for the third time in as many minutes. The Polyjuice Potion had done its work and he was now slimmer, with auburn-y kind of hair and blue eyes. He tugged at the sleeves of the fishnet shirt that the man in the store had assured him was the height of fashion.

"Come on, Harry," he told himself in the mirror. "You're not going to get laid just sitting in your flat. You have to get out and meet someone."

"Don't worry, sweetie. Those pretty boys will fall all over themselves for you." Harry rolled his eyes at his mirror. "Rowr!"

"Thanks, Cecil."

"Go get 'em tiger!"

Harry apparated to the far end of Diagon Alley and followed Penny Lane to Dandy Square. At the far corner of the square was a discreet door which two bouncers guarded inconspicuously.

They waved Harry through, not even taking his wand, so he stuck it in his back pocket and took a deep breath before pushing opening the inner door.

BB's opened up in front of him. Music that he'd been unable to hear when the door was closed pulsed so loudly through the place he could feel it radiating up through the soles of his feet.

He must have looked okay because as soon as he stepped in a hairy man in a leather vest and pants gave him an appreciative once over and winked saucily.

Not really his type, but Harry smiled hesitantly anyway and walked towards the bar. He gratefully sipped his whiskey and turned to face the dance floor only to find himself confronted with three men, all remarkably similar to the one who had smiled at him on the way in, all wanting to dance.

"Um, okay," he said to the one who'd got in first. He soon found himself with three leather-clad bodies pressing close around him, and more ready to claim him after each song ended. Finally he broke away and headed to the bar for another drink.

"Let me get that for you." It was the man who had first winked at him.

"No thank you," Harry said. "Please don’t' take this the wrong way, but you're not really my type."

"Well, maybe you should watch what messages you send." The man did what could only be described as a flounce in black leather as Harry watched open-mouthed.

"First time?"

Harry spun at the voice and almost dropped his glass when he saw the face. Grey eyes raked his body and thin lips eased into a smile. Long fingers tucked a strand of white-blond hair behind an ear in an obviously practiced move designed to draw the eyes to a pale and perfect neck.

Draco Malfoy.

"What makes you say that?"

"For starters I would have remembered if I'd seen you before, and secondly you seem rather adorably clueless."

Harry felt his face heat up. "Clueless?"

"You just told that leatherman that he's not your type, but the way you're wearing your wand is telling him and every other leather-clad bozo in this place otherwise."

"My- whu – It's just where I put my wand."

"In this building wands tell a story. For example, wearing your wand point down in your right-hand back pocket tells everyone here you're a bottom looking for a leatherman to top you."

Harry couldn't have pulled his wand out of his pocket faster if it had started burning red hot. It clattered on to the bar and Harry and Draco stared at it.

"Really?"

"Really. Point down always means you're a bottom. Point up that you're a top. Left back pocket you're looking for a bear."

"There are only four pockets in my jeans. Surely, there are more things than people are looking for."

"People wear them on belt loops, behind ears. Even in vests." Draco motioned and Harry turned to see a group of men in what had to be specially made vests which prominently displayed their wands.

"Where should I wear it then?"

"That depends on what you're looking for." Something in Draco's eyes left Harry breathless.

"What if I want someone like you?" He hoped he sounded as alluring out loud as it did in his head.

Draco took Harry’s wand from the bar and stepped forward until his thighs brushed Harry’s. He slipped the wand slowly into Harry’s jeans, handle first into the front, right pocket. Harry stifled a moan as Draco let his fingers run over the wand, brushing lightly against his rapidly hardening cock.

He grabbed Draco’s wrist and held his hand there as his cock grew to fill it. Then he pulled Draco forward and kissed him. There was nothing gentle, nothing teasing about their kiss. There was only hard lips pressed together, the rasp of stubble on stubble and the need to press closer, Merlin _please_ , harder.

Harry turned Draco so that his lower half was pressed against the bar, his elbows resting behind him on top of it. Harry was conscious of people watching them, but he didn’t care. He thread a hand through Draco’s hair and held him tight as he pressed their bodies together, groaning as their cocks ground into each other.

Their wands pressed in from both sides, adding to the delicious friction. Harry wondered if he should stop, if he should find somewhere private and seduce Draco properly, but his hips kept moving of their own accord, and only started thrusting harder when little whimpering noises began escaping Draco’s throat.

“Yes,” Draco said. “Unghh, yes.”

Then Harry was holding him as he shuddered and moving until he felt the orgasm build up and take over and erupt through his body.

He paused, catching his breath. He’d just dry-humped Draco Malfoy to completion, while a group of leathermen watched on jealously. Was there something in his drink?

“I’ve gotta go,” he said. “I’m really sorry.”

“What’s your hurry?” he heard Draco ask, but he was already out the door. When he turned to look over his shoulder, Draco was where he’d left him, hair dishevelled, lips swollen and leaning against the bar looking like he needed a good shag.

Damn!

* * *

Sure it had been cowardly to run out on Draco, but as Harry looked in the mirror at his new face he told himself that he’d make up for it tonight.

He’d stolen a strand of light brown hair from a gorgeous, slim man with vivid blue eyes. In tight blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt he hoped he looked confident, casual and alluring.

“Are you sure you don’t want to put some eyeliner on? It would just make that blue pop, you know?”

“I’m fine.”

“If you’re worried about technique, I can talk you through the application.”

“No make up!”

“Fine. It’s your funeral.”

Cecil always got in a snit when he didn’t get his way.

Harry made his way to BB’s and carefully put his wand in his back left-hand pocket, point down. If he remembered Draco correctly, this should bring out the bears, and he hoped Draco would be just as helpful to a new man in need as he was last week.

Harry stopped in the door and looked around, but couldn’t see Draco anywhere. If the blond wasn’t here then Harry had gone to a great deal of trouble for nothing. Unfortunately the wand code was working, and he noticed a large, hairy man approaching in his peripheral vision.

“Can I buy ye a drink?”

“Hagrid?”

“Do I know you? I’m sure I’d remember a handsome lad like yeself.”

“I, uh, went to Hogwarts.”

“I’m sorry. So many kids go through there that I can’t remember them all. Let me buy ye that drink to make up fer it.”

That was how he found himself sitting in a corner table listening to an increasingly drunk Hagrid use increasingly bad pick up lines. He sipped at his drink as Hagrid downed another scotch. Harry noticed as he took a swallow from his flask that he was out of Polyjuice Potion, and if Draco didn’t turn up soon he was going to have to go home frustrated.

“Now, I remember that one from Hogwarts,” Hagrid said. “That Malfoy almost had me fired.”

Harry spun in his seat and saw that the object of this exercise was sauntering towards the bar.

“I’ll go get you another drink, shall I?” Harry stood quickly and tried to ignore the large hand that managed to grope his entire arse at once.

He walked straight towards Draco.

“How do I get rid of that guy?” he murmured as he reached the bar.

“Which guy?” asked Draco.

Harry motioned to the corner and felt a little guilty at the look on Hagrid’s face. He consoled himself with the thought that Hagrid would be even more horrified if he knew it was Harry he’d been trying to seduce.

“Just come with me,” Draco said and dragged Harry out the door and towards a convenient alley.

“Just like that?” he asked as Draco pushed him back against the wall.

“Just like that.” Draco dropped to his knees. “I get what I want.”

Harry’s jeans were unbuttoned in a flash, and Draco’s hum of appreciation made him glad he hadn’t put on underpants.

Then he was in Draco’s mouth and nudging the back of Draco’s throat and hitting his head painfully against the wall as he lost all control of his muscles.

“Do you treat all men you’ve barely exchanged two words with to this sort of treat?”

Draco looked up at him from under long lashes. His lips were wet and swollen, his hair falling around his face. He licked his lips and Harry moaned.

“Only the exceptionally hot ones.”

Harry threaded his hands through Draco’s hair, mussing it even further. He watched as Draco undid his own pants and wrapped a hand around his slender cock. Draco was fierce with it, tugging furiously as he continued to suck, Merlin _so hard_ on Harry.

"Please," Harry moaned. His hips began bucking of their own accord and soon he was fucking Draco's open mouth as Draco kept taking him deeper and deeper. Soon, too soon, the little noises escaping Draco's mouth around his cock were enough to send him over the edge.

With seconds to spare, he warned Draco in a strangled voice. "I'm going to –"

In response Draco _sucked_ and Harry felt his legs shake and his balls tighten and the orgasm ripped through until he slid to the ground, spent. A heartbeat later something moist hit his neck and he opened his eyes to see Draco pulse again and again, this time hitting Harry's t-shirt and jeans.

"Sorry," Draco said.

Harry held his eyes as he collected some of the fluid from his neck. "No need to be," he said before licking his fingers clean.

Draco sat next to Harry, ignoring the filth of the alley. Harry kissed the top of his head then looked at his watch. Shit!

"I've gotta go." He pressed a kiss hard to Draco's mouth. "Thank you." Another kiss. "Thank you."

Then he apparated away. By the time he arrived home he was himself again.

* * *

Harry looked in the mirror. He had made extra potion this week – he didn't want to have to rush away again. The face in the mirror was vaguely familiar. They boy he'd taken the hair from had green eyes, dark brown hair and a similar build.

"Almost like looking in a mirror, isn't it sweetie?"

"Yeah. Thanks Cecil."

He looked again at the new outfit. This one involved blue jeans as well, but the jeans had a glittering gold dragon wrapped around one leg. He looked at the white shirt again and moved his hands to do up another button.

"Don't. Leave it exactly how it is."

He sighed. It never did to disobey his mirror.

"Alright. I’m going."

"You have a good time. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

  
When he reached BBs Harry slipped his wand into his front left-hand pocket. Draco hadn't mentioned what this was code for so Harry could only hope that he wasn't sending out a secret signal that he was interested in goblins and that Draco would turn up quickly if he was.

Strangely, when he walked through the door he didn't get the looks he had the last two times he visited. Men's eyes seemed to brush past his wand and then move on. He walked towards the bar, worrying vaguely that his dragon jeans were too much.

He had just taken a sip of his whiskey when a body pressed up against him.

"I’m interested in anal fisting, too," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

His glass slipped from his fingers and shattered on the bar spilling whiskey and glass everywhere.

"Shit!" Harry drew his wand and quickly cleaned the mess.

"If you're not interested in anal fisting you should probably put that away somewhere else. Or you could just take me home."

"I'll go for option two."

Draco grabbed him and two stomach-lurching seconds later he was standing in an elegant bedroom, a large four-poster bed dominating.

"That quick?"

"Why wait?"

Then Draco was on him, ripping the very expensive shirt open and spreading his hands over Harry's body. Harry slipped his hands under the tight t-shirt Draco wore and pulled him close, pressing lips to neck, ear, collarbone. Breathing in the scent of Draco.

"Want you to fuck me," Draco murmured.

Harry groaned and began pulling clothes off both of them. Draco grabbed his wand and they were both naked.

"Are you sure this isn't going too fast?" Harry asked.

Draco's only reply was to drag Harry forwards, toppling them both onto the bed. There was some awkward fumbling, a jar thrust into his hand and a desperate _now_ that might have come from either of them or both of them. Then he took a deep breath and looked into Draco's eyes. Draco nodded and Harry pushed into him moving slowly until he could go no further and they both let out a low moan.

Then Draco moved, a small pulse, and Harry took the hint and began thrusting.

"Don't go slow," Draco begged and Harry knew that he couldn't even if he wanted to. He changed the angle of his hips until Draco let out a strangled groan.

"Touch yourself," Harry told him and was gratified to see Draco obey immediately. He was so tight, so hot, so gorgeous with his back arched and his mouth open and whimpers getting louder with each thrust.

"Yes, Harry. Like that. Just. Like. That."

Harry felt Draco tense, then the muscles surrounding him pulsed as Draco came. And then it was _too_ hot, _too_ tight, _too_ damn much sensation flooding his body and his fingers dug into Draco's hips and dragged him back hard and held him there as Harry came while buried in Draco Malfoy's arse.

He collapsed after that, barely summoning enough energy to roll off of Draco to avoid crushing him. He was surprised when Draco rolled over as well, curling up against Harry's side and splaying a hand possessively over his chest.

"What did you call me?" Harry asked, brushing the blond strands away from Draco's face.

"Please, Potter, you didn't thin k you were fooling anyone, did you?"

"I fooled Hagrid."

Draco snorted. "You can't fool a Slytherin. Your breath reeks of Polyjuice, and you have a very distinctive wand. I've known since the first time you turned up at the bar."

"And you didn't care?"

"Why would I? I just shagged Harry Potter. Although, next time I'd like him to look like Harry Potter."

"Next time?" Harry rolled towards him.

"Please, Potter. Wait for the potion to wear off."

"You've got about five minutes then."

Draco grinned. "I'll be ready."  



End file.
